Sweety Girl
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Jaeseop mencintai gadis dengan wajah manis, senyuman imut, tubuh mungil, serta beraroma seperti musim semi. Dan bagaimana jika dia menemukan gadis itu di Perpustakaan? Tempat yang tidak pernah diduganya akan menjadi tempat dimana seorang dewi musim semi bermukim? JAELI (Jaeseop&Eli) UKISS' FANFICTION, genreswitch, mind to review? :)


_Forewords_:

Jaeseop loves summer very much. Because in this season, he could sleep all the time. There wasn't anybody even any shit which can disturb Jaeseop from his hibernation. If summer came, Jaeseop always borrowed any thick book from library then began his hibernation. But, the different thing happens this summer; in the way Jaeseop to library, he met someone. Someone who smells like spring and very innocent. Her big black sparkling eyes, her sweet smells, her cute smiles, her snow-like skin, her irresistible lips, and also her good behavior. Who's that girl?

.

ÉCLAIRÉ KIM _proudly present_:

" **Sweety Girl… "**

_A present to my beloved father; Kim 'AJ' Jaeseop_

_Happy 22__th__ Birthday, Dad #kiss_

[T]

[Genreswitch]

.

_Anggik nae chingu, ini ff requestnya ^^ Jaeli GS ^^_

_Happy reading~~ ^^_

_Tenang aja, ini fluffy-fluffy kok XD sekuelnya baru angst ^^_

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Summer_…

.

Musim panas kembali tiba. Setelah semuanya begitu terasa indah dalam harum semerbak bunga serta hujan warna yang menyenangkan, Jaeseop harus menyadari kembali bahwa dia ada di sini lagi. Di musim panas lainnya. Hari itu matahari bersinar tanpa halangan; tidak ada satu awan pun yang menghalangi sinarnya. Jaeseop berbaring di sebuah ayunan tempat tidur yang diikat pada dua batang pohon kuat beberapa meter dari rumahnya yang berada di tepi pantai. _Lemonade_ yang tadi menemaninya sudah kepanasan; kondensasi berlimpah di permukaan gelas kaca tingginya jelas menunjukkan sudah berapa lama minuman kuning keemasan dengan dua irisan lemon itu bertahan di sana. Di hukum oleh pemiliknya.

Pemiliknya yang sedang tidur berbantalkan kedua lengannya; menikmati angin semilir, aroma tajam amis pantai, udaranya yang lembap, serta kesempatannya untuk tidur lama-lama. Ada seekor anjing _golden retriever_ di dekat sana; tertidur dengan telinga turun dan lidah terjulur keluar. Sama malasnya dengan pemiliknya.

"Demi Nirwana, Kim Jaeseop!"

Jaeseop membuka sebelah matanya; melihat ibunya berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. "Apaaa?" balasnya malas tanpa berpindah posisi sama sekali.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di sana, hah?"

Jaeseop kembali memejamkan matanya; menganggap apa yang dibicarakan ibunya sama sekali tidak sepenting apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. "Sebentar lagi." sahutnya menggumam.

"Astagaa…," ibunya menggerutu lalu menghentakkan kaki. "Kau harus ke perpustakaan jam sepuluh, kan? Maka bangunlah!"

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan!"

"Aku masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bermalas-malasan."

"Kau mau membuat _Eomma_ mati kena serangan jantung, begitu?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kelakuanmu bisa saja membuat _Eomma_ mati sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. _Eomma_ kan yang bilang…. Kenapa sekarang aku yang salah?"

Sebelum sempat melemparkan apa pun benda pertama yang bisa ditemukannya, Kim Ahjumma memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan anak lelakinya tidur di luar. Berharap ada keajaiban dia tersambar entah apa lalu berubah jadi rajin. Sebenarnya Kim Ahjumma tidak menyalahkan juga, suasana musim panas sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan.

Jaeseop tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan ibunya, dia bangkit dan menggerutu. Meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sisi gelas _lemonade_-nya dan mengecek jam. "Dia benar, Cruch, kurasa aku memang seharusnya bersiap,"

Anjingnya menggoyangkan ekor bersemangat.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan dan kau tidak boleh ikut,"

Seketika itu juga ekornya melunglai.

.

.

.

Jaeseop menyeret langkahnya menuju gedung besar bercat cokelat kayu manis itu dengan malas-malasan. Menghembuskan napasnya dua kali lebih dalam dan menambah efek berlebihan di dalamnya hanya untuk menegaskan dengan menyedihkan bahwa dia seorang pemalas. Tas kanvas di bahu kirinya tergantung tanpa massa sama sekali; dia mempersiapkan itu untuk buku yang rencananya dipinjamnya untuk mengisi liburan musim panasnya selain dengan tidur. Karena ibunya akan berubah senewen saat melihatnya tidur.

Dia menguap lebar saat mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan; merasakan penyejuk ruangan serta aroma apak khas buku-buku. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja penitipan dan mengisi buku kunjungan dengan singkat. Lalu dia melewati meja administrasi menuju bagian koleksi.

_Filsafat_.

Bukan, itu bukan bacaan musim panas. Itu bacaan nanti; saat skripsinya mulai menggila.

_Sains_.

Tidak, dia tidak akan membuat kepalanya jadi tambah sakit alih-alih santai.

_Sastra_.

Siapa yang ingin membaca perang gila antara Capulet dan Montague di hari musim panas yang cerah dan ceria ini? Bukan Jaeseop. Tentu saja.

_Self-help_.

Ya ampun, memangnya dia kelihatan seperti orang sakit jiwa? Jika ya, bukannya seharusnya dia ke psikolog alih-alih ke perpustakaan?

_Agama_.

Dia sudah cukup makan Tri Pitaka di rumah, dan sama sekali tidak ingin membaca tentang _itu_ dari mana-mana lagi.

_Sci-fic_.

_Science fiction_?

Jaeseop berhenti di rak itu dan melihat dua orang berada di sana; mengamati beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Jaeseop melangkah di lorong sempit antara dua rak tinggi terisi buku-buku yang halamannya tidak mungkin kurang dari tujuh ratus halaman. Dia tersenyum.

_Ini dia_!

Dia mengamati beberapa judul; mengambil satu buku tebal dan membaca sinopsisnya. Memilih buku bukanlah hal yang mudah karena terkadang buku yang diambil tidak sebagus apa yang diumbar _editor_-nya di balik sampul. Kadang ceritanya tidak seheboh gambar sampulnya sehingga Jaeseop harus membaca satu-dua halaman untuk memastikan. Dia sedang asyik membaca buku bersampul kuning kenari saat seseorang berhenti di sisinya.

Dia melirik tidak tertarik sekali hanya untuk mendapati dia tersedak dan menoleh lagi. Kali ini terang-terangan.

Yeojya.

Rambutnya ikal mayang berwarna cokelat alami dengan beberapa helai berwarna lebih pekat. Dia menunduk membaca sinopsis sebuah buku sehingga Jaeseop tidak bisa mengamati dengan jelas wajahnya. Tapi Jaeseop bisa melihat bibirnya yang berlekuk sensual, hidungnya yang mancung, juga kulitnya yang seputih salju. Hingga Jaeseop bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia tidak meleleh dalam cuaca sepanas ini?

Yeojya itu memakai kemeja putih besar dengan dalaman _tanktop_ hitam menggoda serta celana pendek jins; salah satu bagian kemejanya melorot turun dan menampilkan tali _spaghetti_ _tanktop_-nya. Sepatu kain dengan dua warna berbeda dan tali yang juga berbeda. Santai sekaligus seksi. Rambutnya terurai dengan cara yang Jaeseop rasa sangat menggoda. Memamerkan bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah yeojya yang memiliki segalanya.

Merasa diamati, yeojya itu menoleh.

"Mian?" tanyanya dengan suara soprannya yang jernih dan menyenangkan.

Matanya… matanya hitam. Berkilau seperti permata. Bulat besar menggemaskan. Nyaris seperti anak anjing. Sejenak Jaeseop tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi selain wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Yeojya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung; menunggu jawaban Jaeseop.

Menyadari bahwa yeojya itu menatapnya untuk menunggu jawaban, Jaeseop berdeham kikuk. "A-ah, aniya," sahut Jaeseop dan menggeleng.

Yeojya itu tersenyum simpul sebelum mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menunduk membaca bukunya. Rambutnya terurai di sisi tubuhnya; menciptakan efek yang menyenangkan di kepala Jaeseop. Bagaimana jika dia menyeka rambut itu dan mengecupnya?

Alih-alih Jaeseop hanya mengatakan, "Stephenie Meyer?"

Yeojya itu kembali menoleh; menemukan namja mirip kucing yang tadi menatapnya seperti _coyote_ lapar sedang menatap bukunya. Dia menunduk melihat buku di tangannya dan tersenyum; mengangkat bukunya dengan gerakan ringan untuk menunjukkannya. "Ya, gaya penulisannya ringan dan menyenangkan,"

Jaeseop mengamati lagi bahwa buku itu versi bahasa Inggris dan bukannya Korea. "Kau suka versi internasionalnya, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Yeojya itu mengangguk; membuat beberapa per ikal mungil berjatuhan membingkai wajahnya yang bulat. "Ya, aku jauh lebih faham dengan bahasa asli pengarangnya daripada terjemahan. Terkadang penerjemah melakukan kesalahan,"

Jaeseop mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jaeseop,"

Yeojya itu menunduk menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum dan menjabatnya. "Eli Kim," Dia menelengkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah. Saat melakukannya, rambutnya jatuh ke satu sisi dan terkumpul di sana menjadi tumpukan per cokelat manis yang bervolume.

"Eli," ulang Jaeseop tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Eli tersenyum. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu,"

"Kau kuliah?"

Eli menggeleng. "Aku tingkat akhir di Korea Kent Foreign School,"

"Jinjja?" Jaeseop tersenyum. "Aku lulusan sekolah itu,"

Mata Eli berbinar kaget. "Jinjja?" tanyanya.

Lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Berarti aku tidak kenal semua sunbae-ku," keluh Eli sambil mengembalikan novel yang tadi dibacanya lalu mengambil novel lain dengan sampul abu-abu.

Jaeseop melakukan hal yang sama. "Bukan salahmu juga sebenarnya. Aku kurang terkenal,"

Eli berbalik menghadapnya sambil memeluk bukunya erat-erat ke dadanya. "Berarti sekarang kau kuliah?" lalu wajahnya berubah; malu sekaligus meringis. Begitu manis seperti malaikat _Cherubim_. "Eh," dia membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Oppa' atau apa?" dia menelengkan wajahnya lagi.

Serius, jika dia melakukannya sekali lagi; Jaeseop tidak akan menjamin yeojya ini akan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan selamat. Setidaknya seutuh saat baru masuk.

"Kedengarannya 'Oppa' lebih bagus daripada 'Sunbae'," sahut Jaeseop setengah bercanda; tidak berharap yeojya manis itu akan menurutinya. Dia kembali mengamati beberapa judul buku sebelum menyadari Eli tidak menjawab. Dia menoleh ke yeojya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulat besar berkilaunya. "Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Tapi, Eli tersenyum lebar. Giginya yang gingsul malah semakin menambah kesan manis yang dimilikinya. Dia benar-benar imut. "Kalau begitu," dia menaikkan alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. "Bagaimana kalau sedikit _Chocolate Crumble_, Jae Oppa?"

.

.

.

Gerai Starbucks di dekat perpustakaan itu sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa yeojya yang bergosip ceria di pojokan dengan secangkir kopi genit bernama _cappuccino_. Jaeseop mengikuti Eli yang berjalan menandak-nandak seperti seekor rusa betina menuju kasir dan memesan _frappucino_ dingin untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Oppa, kita duduk di sana," ajaknya saat pelayan mengulurkan dua gelas hijau dengan lambang mirip Medusa ke arah mereka. Eli menyerahkan selembar uang yang langsung dicegah Jaeseop.

"Kalau kencan, biasanya namja yang bayar," gurau Jaeseop mengulurkan uangnya ke pelayan.

Alis Eli naik sebelah sementara sedotan sudah terbenam ke bibirnya yang ranum. "Jadi, ini kencan, ne, Oppa?" tanyanya sepolos anak sekolah dasar; matanya yang bulat berkilat.

Jaeseop langsung kacau balau. "A-aniya! Bukan itu maksudku, itu hanya… hanya…," dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat dalam keadaan setengah _frozen_ seperti ini setelah di_tembak_ oleh anak SMA.

"Perumpamaan?"

"Ne! Perumpamaan!"

Eli tersenyum. "Ah, arraseo, arraseo," dia tersenyum dan menjauhkan sedotannya. Memutarnya searah jarum jam yang membuat perut Jaeseop mulas. "Oppa orangnya terlalu serius," katanya menarik sedotan itu keluar dan menunjuk Jaeseop dengan itu. Beberapa tetes _frap_ menodai lantai.

Jaeseop tersenyum dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat semua orang yang datang ke gerai itu. Eli duduk di sisinya di sofa cokelat hangat gerai; menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai dan menggoyang-goyangkan sepatu kainnya. Sedotannya tidak pernah lepas dari mulutnya; sedotan itu terus terbenam di bibirnya yang berwarna oranye ranum. Dan itu membuat Jaeseop sangat iri pada posisi sedotan itu.

_Irresistible_…

"Oppa kenapa tidak tidur?"

Jaeseop menoleh dari _frap_-nya dan menemukan Eli memandangnya dengan wajah polos itu lagi. Sebenarnya ini salah _siapa_? Jaeseop yang kurang bergaul; sehingga dia tidak tahu bahwa yeojya se… _menggoda_ ini ada di Kent Foreign atau memang yeojya ini yang baru menunjukkan dirinya?

"Tidur?" ulang Jaeseop bingung.

Eli mengangguk; membuat per-per rambutnya bergoyang gemulai. "Biasanya namja selalu menghabiskan libur musim panasnya dengan tidur,"

Jaeseop meringis dalam hati karena tebakan yeojya mungil ini tepat sekali. Jaeseop merasa dia harus menyembah ibunya; karena jika bukan karena ibunya marah-marah, Jaeseop jelas tidak akan datang ke perpustakaan bersamaan dengan yeojya ini.

Eli.

"Bagaimana dengan yeojya? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Jaeseop mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus. "Bergosip seharian di kedai kopi?" dia melirik segerombol yeojya yang sedang cekikikan tak jauh dari mereka untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

Eli menggeleng sambil memainkan sedotannya. "Itu mereka," katanya.

Jaeseop menoleh saat mendengar nada itu. "Apa bedanya mereka denganmu? Kalian sama-sama yeojya."

Eli memberengut; Jaeseop mendapati bahwa ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi paling menggoda yang Eli berikan padanya sejak pertemuan mereka. "_Mereka_ yang bergosip seharian. Sementara, aku? _Aku_ punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan."

"Contohnya?" tanya Jaeseop penasaran.

Eli melirik jam tangannya. "Contohnya? Jam tiga ini aku harus kembali ke perpustakaan tadi dan merapikan buku-bukunya. Menginventaris buku." Dia tersenyum ke Jaeseop.

"Kerja _part-time_?" tanya Jaeseop takjub; dia tidak bisa membayangkan yeojya mungil ini bekerja apalagi di perpustakaan.

Eli mengangguk. "Ne, aku bekerja di perpustakaan dan tadi pagi di toko buku di dekat apartemenku,"

Jaeseop tertarik mendengar kata 'apartemen'. "Kau tinggal sendirian?"

Eli tiba-tiba defensif; tegang dan agak gugup. Itu membuat Jaeseop tahu bahwa yeojya yang sedang diajaknya bicara saat ini bukanlah yeojya yang _itu_. "Hm… n-ne. Tapi aku juga kadang-kadang mengirimkan uang untuk _Eomma_ di rumah," lalu dia mengubah pembicaraan dengan lugas. "Oppa sendiri?"

Jaeseop tersenyum; menghargai usahanya mengubah topik. "Tidak, aku tinggal dengan _Eomma_ dan Cruch,"

"Cruch?" ulang Eli penasaran.

"_Golden retriever_," Jaeseop tersenyum.

Eli melirik jam tangannya. "Mian, Oppa. Kurasa aku harus segera ke perpustakaan," dia meringis ke arah Jaeseop.

"Aku antar, ne?" tawar Jaeseop.

Eli menggeleng; sedikit panik. "Aniya, tidak usah. Jaraknya dekat dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Oppa,"

Mereka berdua berdiri; Jaeseop menyadari benar perbedaan tinggi mereka yang timpang. Itu membuat Eli terlihat semanis anak anjing. Dia merapikan kemejanya dan menguncir kuda rambutnya. Ikal-ikalnya yang berantakan malah membuat efek seolah baru saja mem -_blow_-nya di salon berjam-jam. Saat dia mengikat rambutnya, mata Jaeseop bergulir ke lehernya yang tinggi.

Dia seperti putri raja.

Putri seorang raja Rusia yang sedang berjaya.

Seharusnya dia memakai gaun; gaun dengan tepian tersulam permata, benang emas, jubah bertahta permata, rambutnya dijalin dengan emas, serta berada di aula dansa. Berdansa sampai kakinya patah dan sama sekali bukan yeojya sendirian yang bekerja untuk keluarganya juga dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa? Oppa? Jae Oppa?"

Jaeseop mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke Eli yang tersenyum. "Ne?" tanyanya linglung.

"Oppa melamun, ne?" goda Eli tertawa lepas; tawanya renyah dan menular dengan cepat karena pada detik berikutnya, Jaeseop menyadari dirinya juga sedang tertawa.

Mereka berjalan bersisian saat keluar; Jaeseop mendorongkan pintu kaca untuk Eli dan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih disertai rona merah muda samar di pipi yeojya manis itu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan; Eli harus mendongak agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita berpisah di sini, Oppa," Eli tersenyum.

Jaeseop benci kalimat itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku harus menyanyikan _serenade_ di lapangan Kent?"

Eli tertawa lagi; tangannya yang lentik berkuku panjang serta dibubuhi kuteks berwarna ungu anggur menutupi mulutnya dengan lembut saat tertawa. "Tidak perlu." Dia melambaikan tangannya ringan. "Walaupun jelas aku akan senang sekali melihat Oppa menyanyikan _serenade_ di lapangan," lalu dia menghembuskan napas. "Tergantung jam berapa Oppa merindukanku," dia mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu tertawa. "Aku sekolah sampai setengah tiga dan langsung ada di perpustakaan setiap Senin sampai Jumat. Sabtu dan Minggu; pagi hari aku di toko buku dan sorenya aku di perpustakaan. Cari saja aku di salah satu tempat itu, ne?"

"Toko buku yang mana?" tanya Jaeseop.

Eli menyebutkan alamatnya. "Oppa tahu?"

"Dekat kampusku," Jaeseop tersenyum.

"Yay!" Eli tersenyum lebar. "Baguss!"

"Jadi," Jaeseop tersenyum pada yeojya di hadapannya yang masih bersemangat seperti kelinci Paskah. "Aku harus datang ke salah satu tempat itu saat aku merindukanmu?"

Eli merona; ronanya begitu cantik hingga Jaeseop ingin menyekanya. "Aniya, aku bercanda tentang rindunya, Oppa," gumamnya menunduk; jemarinya bertautan dengan kikuk.

Jaeseop tertawa. "Begitu pula aku." lalu dia melirik jamnya. "Sana, nanti kau terlambat," dia tersenyum.

Eli melihat jam tangannya. "Aduh!" serunya. "Pay-pay, Oppa!" dia melambai lalu berlari ke arah datangnya tadi; ke gedung perpustakaan.

Jaeseop bisa melihat dia mengumpat dan mengomel sambil berlari.

_Interesting_…

.

.

.

Eli membawa setumpuk buku yang baru saja dipindai di komputer kasir; dia mendorong _trolley_ penuh buku di lorong lebar toko buku yang sedang senggang. Dia memakai _apron_ seragam berwarna abu-abu dengan bordiran namanya di bagian dada serta lambang toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Dia berhenti di bagian buku yang harus di tatanya dan meraih buku-bukunya. Dia berjongkok di lorong dan menjejerkan bukunya dengan perlahan. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Eli?"

Eli menjerit tertahan dan menjatuhkan lima buku ke kakinya sendiri. Dia meringis dan mengangkat buku itu. Menatap kakinya yang memerah lalu mendongak dengan gusar ke arah orang yang sudah mengangetkannya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Wajah kucing itu.

Rambut hitam itu.

Tubuh tinggi jangkung protektif itu.

Senyuman manis itu.

"Jae Oppa?"

Jaeseop tersenyum lebar. "Senang melihatmu tetap mengingatku,"

Eli menyelipkan buku itu di rak dan berdiri; dia masih sangat pendek dibandingkan Jaeseop. "Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum. "Aku malah bingung kenapa sampai kemarin Oppa tidak juga merindukanku,"

Jaeseop meringis dalam hati lebih karena sebenarnya baru hari ini dia berhasil membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu dengan Eli. Setiap berada di dekatnya, Jaeseop selalu merasa gugup dan salah tingkah. Eli begitu polos dan ceria; persis citra yang ditunjukkan yeojya saat mereka SMA. Begitu ringan dan ramah. _Fresh from the oven_, begitulah Jaeseop sering menyebut siswi SMA.

Jaeseop menunjukkan buku yang dibelinya. "Kebetulan hari ini aku harus membeli beberapa buku untuk skripsiku,"

Eli menatap buku itu. "Skripsi? Wah, Oppa sudah mau tamat, ne?"

Jaeseop tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku dapat percepatan,"

"Ddaebak," pujinya tulus membuat jantung Jaeseop melonjak naik ke tenggorokkan.

"Dan ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan malam," lanjutnya.

"Mwo?" Eli menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut bingung. "Makan malam?"

Jaeseop mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku bercerita padanya tentangmu."

"Termasuk tentang aku yang tinggal sendirian?"

"Itulah kenapa ibuku ingin kau makan malam bersama kami."

"Tapi, Oppa, bukankah kalau namja mengajak seorang yeojya makan malam bersama keluarganya itu berarti namja itu akan menikahinya?"

_APA_?

Jaeseop menatap kaget Eli yang mengerjapkan mata; polos dan menyenangkan. "Apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Eli mengerjapkan matanya lagi. "Mengenalkan yeojya ke orangtuanya. Namja," ulangnya setengah karena yakin Jaeseop sudah mendengarnya.

"Aniya!" Jaeseop menggeleng cepat. "Ini hanya sebagai teman! Teman!"

Eli mengerjapkan matanya lagi; apakah ini perasaan Jaeseop saja atau memang Eli terlihat sedikit kecewa oleh penegasan itu? "Oh…," sahutnya lalu memelintir ujung _apron_-nya. "Jadi, jam berapa aku harus datang?"

Jaeseop menoleh padanya. "Kau mau datang?"

Eli mengangguk seolah hal itulah yang seharusnya memang dilakukannya dan pertanyaan Jaeseop adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Aku tidak mau ibu Oppa mengataiku tidak tahu sopan santun karena menolak undangannya. Dan dosa karena menolak ajakan seorang ibu itu besar, Oppa,"

Malaikat kecilnya yang berambut ikal itu sudah membuat hari-hari Jaeseop terasa ringan dan menyenangkan.

"Berikan saja aku nomer apartemenmu. Aku akan menjemputmu," Jaeseop tersenyum.

"Pemborosan,"

Alis Jaeseop terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

Eli memberengut tidak setuju. "Pemborosan. Oppa berangkat dari rumah ke apartemenku lalu kembali ke sana; itu namanya pemborosan bahan bakar." Dia menggeleng tegas. "Aku akan berangkat naik bus,"

Jaeseop tersenyum licik. "Sayangnya, Eli Kim, kau harus menerimanya,"

Eli cemberut. "Wae? Semua bus masih beraktivitas!"

"_Well_, karena rumahku sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam jalur bus mana pun di Korea Selatan,"

Eli terpana.

.

.

.

Jaeseop mengendarai Porsche-nya dengan relatif pelan; menikmati perjalanannya menuju apartemen Eli. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan alamat malaikat itu. Apartemennya tidak jauh dari kampus Jaeseop; malah sebenarnya balkonnya terlihat dari halaman kampus. Tapi Jaeseop jarang memerhatikannya. Jika saja dia tahu bahwa penghuni apartemen itu adalah seorang malaikat, dia jelas akan _sangat_ memerhatikannya.

Dia mengerem dengan mulus di parkiran depan apartemen itu dan keluar dari mobil _sport_ Eropa-nya dan berjalan masuk. Menekan lift menuju ke atas; denting halus terdengar saat pintu lift terbuka. Jaeseop masuk dan menekan tombol lima dan membiarkannya menyala biru. Lift bergerak naik perlahan sementara Jaeseop mengecek perlengkapannya.

Pakaian.

Jam tangan.

Dasi pada tempatnya.

Tidak ada lipatan kusut.

Rambut rapi.

Baiklah, dia siap menjemput malaikat dari Surga.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lift terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah lorong yang bersih dan resik. Dia keluar dari kotak lift dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar nomer 505; nomer apartemen Eli. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengulurkan tangan dan mengetuk pintunya tiga kali.

Ringkas sekaligus mengundang.

"Yaa!" sahut suara sopran dari dalam; dari nadanya, sepertinya Eli jauh dari pintu. "Sebentar…!" tambahnya lebih dekat lalu terdengar suara gemericing anak kunci dan selot ditarik sebelum _handle_ pintu bergerak dan pintu terbuka.

"Ja—_aigoo_…"

Eli merona saat mendengarnya. "W-wae, Oppa?" tanyanya kikuk.

Jaeseop menatap tubuh mungil di hadapannya dengan rakus; sangat menakjubkan. Menyamakan yeojya ini dengan malaikat jelas adalah kejahatan karena dia lebih cantik dari malaikat mana pun yang ada di Surga. Malam itu dia memakai gaun sebatas lutut dan atasannya berbentuk korset yang mencetak tubuhnya dengan halus. Gaun itu berwarna putih mengembang dengan lapisan _chiffon_ berbordir aksen bunga-bunga yang retro. Ada sebuah bunga mawar merah besar di bagian kiri dadanya dengan selendang gading yang manis.

Tambahkan sayap dan lingkaran halo; maka dia akan jadi malaikat sebenarnya.

"Apakah aku harus ganti baju? Oppa bisa menunggu?" Eli terlihat kikuk saat Jaeseop tidak juga menjawab.

Jaeseop menggeleng; menemukan kembali dirinya yang tercerai-berai tadi. "Aniya. Kau sudah sempurna," dia tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan meraih tangannya; mengecup ringan punggung tangannya. Dia tersenyum lagi saat melihat warna merah muda menghampar di wajah Eli.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku," katanya lalu berlari masuk lagi dan keluar dengan membawa tas kecil putih. Dia mengunci apartemennya lalu tersenyum pada Jaeseop.

"Kajja," Jaeseop mengulurkan sikunya yang langsung disambut Eli; dia meletakkan telapak tangannya dilekukan siku Jaeseop dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil Jaeseop.

Eli bersiul takjub melihat mobil mengilap di hadapannya. Seputih salju dan mengerikan saking mewahnya. "Kita akan naik ini? Apakah Oppa tidak punya sesuatu yang lebih sederhana seperti kereta kencana emas atau yang lainnya?"

Jaeseop tertawa mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu. "Maaf, Tuan Putri. Hanya ini yang kupunya untuk hari ini," dia tersenyum. "Silakan,"

Eli masuk dan duduk di atas jok lembut kulit yang halus dengan warna dominan hitam-merah. "Mobil Oppa keren," pujinya.

"_Safety belt first, My Lady, we don't want anything happen, right_?" Jaeseop mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Eli dengan kait sabuk pengamannya.

Eli tersenyum. "Gomapta," katanya saat sabuk pengaman sudah terpasang rapi.

Jaeseop berjalan memutar melewati bagian depan mobil dan masuk ke sebelah kiri; kursi pengemudi. Dia memasang sabuk pengaman dan memastikan beberapa panel sebelum memutar kunci dan men _-starter_ mobilnya. Derum lembut terdengar dari bawah Eli; seperti _cheetah_ yang siap menyerang sekelompok rusa.

"Apakah rumah Oppa jauh?" tanya Eli saat mereka berhenti di _terrific light_.

Jaeseop menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu. Kita akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi," Jaeseop tersenyum pada Eli.

Keduanya diam saat melewati jalan bebas hambatan.

"Ne, Eli,"

"Hm?"

Jaeseop meliriknya. "Apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau cantik sekali malam ini?"

Eli menoleh padanya; Jaeseop bisa melihat rona wajahnya dalam remang lampu jalan. "A-apa?" tanyanya kering gugup.

"Kau cantik," bisik Jaeseop. "Bukan hanya hari ini. Tapi dari awal kita bertemu; kau adalah yeojya tercantik yang pernah kutemui,"

Eli tidak menjawab; dia menunduk dan memainkan tali tasnya. Terlihat luar biasa gugup.

"Jadi,"

"Hm?"

"Apakah ada namja yang mengklaimmu sejauh ini?"

Eli menolak menatapnya; dia mengalihkan padangannya ke kuku-kukunya dan memainkannya dengan gugup. Menyeka rambutnya yang jatuh terurai seperti tirai dan membuatnya semakin cantik dan tak tertahankan. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, dia menggeleng.

"Belum…," gumamnya samar dalam deruman halus Porsche.

Jaeseop merasa seperti dua batu besar yang menghimpitnya selama ini terangkat naik dan membuatnya lebih mudah bernapas. Dia tersenyum dan mengubah persenelingnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengklaimmu?"

Eli meliriknya. "Maksud Oppa?" bisiknya.

Jaeseop mengerem. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, ayo turun."

Eli menoleh ke luar jendela; tidak banyak yang terlihat karena jendela mobil itu dari kaca flim yang gelap. "Aih? Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya bingung.

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan dia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Jaeseop. "Sudah, Tuan Putri," dia tersenyum.

Eli merona lagi; tangannya yang gugup gemetaran dan menyulitkannya membuka sabuk pengaman. Jaeseop membantunya dan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih lain serta rona merah muda lain dari Eli.

"Dimana rumah Op—_AIGO_!"

Belum sempat Eli menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jaeseop sudah memulai rencananya. Dia menekan memberi kode kepada sekelompok orang yang mengatur malam ini. Serentak sekitar dua ratus lampu mungil yang dipasang di seluruh penjuru pantai menyala. Serta beberapa lampu dengan watt lebih besar sehingga Eli bisa melihat semuanya.

Sebuah meja bulat dengan dua kursi tempa. Di atasnya ada vas bunga dengan setangkai bunga gavel berwarna pastel.

"Suka?"

Eli menoleh ke Jaeseop yang tersenyum. "Ini semua untuk apa, Oppa? Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini,"

Polos sekali! Jaeseop terkekeh ringan mendengarnya. "Seseorang tidak perlu ulang tahun untuk mendapatkan hadiah," dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu ungu anggur. "Tapi sebenarnya ini ulang tahunku,"

Eli menatap kotak beledu di hadapannya. "Ini ulang tahun Oppa?" dia menatap Jaeseop.

"Ne," Jaeseop tersenyum.

Eli memberengut. "Lalu kenapa Oppa malah membuatkan ini semua untukku?" protesnya.

"Mudah saja," Jaeseop mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka anak rambut Eli yang terbang oleh angin laut. "Karena kaulah hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunku ini."

Eli merona parah; nyaris menyentuh batas rambutnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan Jaeseop bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang di bawah lapisan gaunnya.

"Eli Kim," bisik Jaeseop. "Jadilah pacarku,"

Terdengar suara mendesis yang akrab sebelum desing kuat; Eli menoleh ke langit tepat saat tiga kembang api meledak di langit malam. Dan ketiganya membentuk kalimat yang membuat Eli ingin menangis.

"Be Mine, Eli "

.

.

.

"Jadi, ajakan makan malam dari ibu Oppa itu bohong, ya?"

"Kecurangan itu bagian dari hidup, L,"

"Tapi tetap saja ada dosanya, Oppa,"

"Kebetulan kau masih membicarakan dosa, apa hukuman atas apa yang kita lakukan tadi, hm?"

Eli merona. "Oppa…" rengeknya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya.

Jaeseop tertawa dan meraih tangannya; mencegahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu malu. Hanya ada kita di sini,"

Eli menatapnya ragu. "Jinjja? Orang-orang yang meledakkan kembang api?"

"Sudah kuusir semua,"

Eli mengigit bibir bawahnya; tangannya meraih pakaian pertama yang ditemukannya dan menyelubungkannya di tubuhnya. "Aku cenderung tidak percaya pada Oppa. Oppa sudah membohongiku sekali, jadi aku akan hati-hati untuk yang kedua,"

Jaeseop meraih tangannya dan menurunkannya dari sana. "Sudah sangat terlambat untuk itu, L, kau sudah telanjang setidaknya… hm… satu jam? Lebih?"

Eli merona lagi. "Tapi kembang apinya belum hilang…" gumamnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Usaha yang menyedihkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Malaikatku, tapi kuhargai itu," Jaeseop tersenyum. "Kembang apinya akan terus menyala sampai kau menjawab pertanyaannya,"

Eli menatap tiga kata yang menyala di langit. "Dimana pertanyaannya? Itu perintah." Dia memberengut.

Jaeseop tertawa. "Seharusnya aku membeli kata '_please'_ juga," sahutnya membuat Eli tersenyum.

Eli berbaring di dadanya; menikmati hangatnya tubuh Jaeseop dengan pipinya. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang kusut. "Ini memalukan. Aku pasti berantakan sekali. Oppa harus melupakan penampilanku yang ini, ne? Berjanjilah padaku," gerutunya.

"Bisa diperdebatkan," Jaeseop memainkan sejumput rambutnya. "Aku jelas tidak akan bisa melupakan betapa indahnya tubuhmu,"

"MESUM!"

Jaeseop tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu dia meraih dagu Eli dan membuatnya mendongak. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghapuskan bagian basa-basi tidak pentingnya dan langsung saja pada jawabanmu?"

Eli mengulum senyuman. "Dasar orang tua mesum tidak sabaran," gerutunya tapi tersenyum lebar lalu duduk tegak; menatap Jaeseop yang masih berbaring di pasir lembut dan tersenyum. "Ya," katanya jernih. "Aku mau,"

Tepat saat dia selesai mengucapkannya, kembang api itu musnah jadi angin.

"Yaahhh…," Eli memberengut tidak iklas. "Hilang, Oppa." Rengeknya.

Jaeseop tertawa. "Bukankah sudah kubilang dia tetap di sana karena kau belum menjawab? Sekarang kau sudah menjawab, jadi untuk apa dia ada di sana?"

Eli masih tidak terima dan menatap langit dengan wajah memberengut menggemaskan. Jadi Jaeseop duduk tegak dan menatapnya. "Kecewa?" bisiknya rendah.

Eli mengangguk; masih cemberut.

Jaeseop tersenyum separo dan mendekatkan wajahnya; napasnya menyapu bibir ranum Eli yang terkuak. "Yakin?" bisiknya.

Eli mengulum senyuman dan mengangguk.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubahnya."

"Aih, Oppa!"

.

FIN

.

_Happy 22__th__ Birthday, Daddy~_

_Wish you can write songs, rapping, singing, dancing, and loving Mum perfectly._

_Love from éclairé kim _^^

4 Juni 2013

FF ini sebenernya udah lama banget author buat, tapi karena gak pede jadi author kagak publish 3-| tapi kemarin salah satu temen facebook author request ff Jaeli yg GS, nah satu2nya ff Jaeli yg GS cuma ini XD dan ini author buat sebagai hadiah ultah buat AJ ^^ semoga suka ya? ^^ ini ff pertama Jaeli yg author publish, semoga sambutannya positif ^^

Dan sekarang juga ElVin mulai berjaya lagi dan author gak suka ElVin -_- gak tau ya kenapa, lebih suka Eli jadi uke deh walaupun badannya kekar gitu. Dan juga Kevin cocoknya sama Kiseop, kalau Eli sma Kevin, Kiseop sama siapa? AJ? AAAHHH gamauuu TTATT AJ cuma milik Eli, Eli cuma milik AJ TTATT

Ini ada sekuelnya ^^

Kalau sambutan positif, author bakal post ne ^^

Reviewnyaa, nee, *bbuing2 :3

.


End file.
